


This ain't the netherworld...

by Zezelchark



Category: Nexomon, RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused and not wanting to learn, Gen, I know nothing of volleyball, Standard idiot Luxa, the only person having fun is Zetta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezelchark/pseuds/Zezelchark
Summary: The children of Omnicron wake up across the world of Remnant...surely this will be better for everyone involved.A crossover with Nexomon Extinction, which is a grand game and you should play it.
Relationships: Zetta & Being an Idiot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Snow.

Snow and ice.

Snow and ice as far as the eye could see.

There were fewer things that Fenrir could say he hated more, than snow and ice as far as the eye could see. Standing and brushing off his coat Fenrir glared up at the sky, at the oncoming storm.

“Great, can this day get any worse?” He muttered to himself as he started walking forward.

“Freeze!” A voice shouted from behind him, female by the sound of it.

“Oh of course.” Turning around he spied the woman, who was holding…was that a sword? Huh neat. Up at him, the blade was a beautiful thing, taken excellent care of just from looking at it was obvious. The white uniform, white hair, and pale skin made her blend into the snow and ice rather well too.

“State your name and why I shouldn’t arrest you on the spot for trespassing on Atlas Military grounds.” She was rather young as well, most likely new from that fact he hadn’t been stabbed as a dead body was easier to explain then a live one.

Pocketing his hands Fenrir scoffed, “Fenrir, honestly lady you couldn’t if you tried. You are you anyway kid?”

If anything, the woman’s glare became harder from his response, her sword trusting forward the tip of it was inches from his chest. “Atlas Specialist Winter. Now Mr. “Fenrir” please remove any and all weapons from you person I would hate for this to turn ugly.”

“Nah. Oh by the way, look out behind you.” It was sound advice as the large black and bone covered thing was charging through the snow quickly and almost soundless. It was a pretty thing, the dark black fur was sleek and seemed to not be tangled at all the bone structure that covered the upper portion of its head and segmented down its back and limbs was also a clean pearl and covered in artistic red markings.

Backing up a few paces Fenrir watched as the woman, Winter she said her name was, turn around and moved to intercept the creature. _This should be entertaining; I wonder the others are also here somewhere?_

* * *

“Where the hell is the ocean!” Merida yelled to the sky as she trudged through another sand dune. Her trusty surfboard held tight in her grasp as some of the sand moved away from her foot. “I hate this place!”

* * *

“Feast your eyes on my newest creation! The Super Ultra Mega Exploding Doom Ray or SUMEDR!” Zetta yelled to the crowd in front of him, his face set into a large smile has he held up a purple and gold gun-like object, causing a single cheer from the crowd by a young girl who wore a red cloak that was slightly too large for her. The tall black haired man standing next to her shook his head slowly in exasperation, before taking a drink of his flask. “Now watch and be amazed!”

Throwing the object into the sky Zetta did his signature pose as the object started to glow in the air before it stopped mid-air and with a unmistakable sound of the sound barrier breaking as a large dark red beam shot out of the it, causing a heavy wind as the beam cut through the tops of the trees that surrounded the clearing. Turning them to dust in an instant, and lighting to jump from tree to tree.

The SUMEDR fell and landed in Zetta’s out held hand, the steam and heat poring off of it doing nothing to him as his grin got wider.

* * *

Deena sat calmly in front of the grey hair man on the other side of the restaurant table, her hood pooled around her shoulders as she ideally picked at her salad.

“You must know you have me at an impasse, correct?” The man spoke as he reached for his steaming mug of coffee.

Nodding her head Deena let a small smile grace her features. “Of course. If you believe me, and I turn out to be a liar you will look like you believed a crazy person. If you don’t believe me and what I say is true, then you come across as someone who can’t believe the truth in front of him.”

“Precisely. Not to mention that your story…is a bit out landish even with everything I have heard in my life, many people would tell me to not believe you no matter what you say.”

“And those people would be smart, and I’m sure are intelligent but like I said whether you believe me or not I will do what I can to help. So have we come to an agreement?”

Slowly the man interlocked his fingers under his chin in though before he gave a slight nod. “Yes, I trust your story, although I cannot do much to help you in your search at the moment, however there is something I believe that can help both of us.”

Deena cocked her head to the side as she munched on the salad, making a go on gesture with her free hand.

“Tell me Ms. Deena how good are you at teaching children?”

* * *

_Nah probably not._

The woman’s fight with the creature wasn’t as entertaining as he honestly expected it to be, the creature didn’t use anything that resembled a strategy mostly just lashing out with its claws and trying to bite the woman while she bounced around it using different colored symbols that popped up on occasion. It hadn’t moved to attack him at all, which was either an insult or the thing knew he could destroy it in a second if he willed it.

 _Eh, bored gonna leave._ “Later lady, next time do something worth my time.”


	2. Chapter 2

James “Jimmy” Ironwood considered himself many things, most of all though he was considered a man of great confidence by most if not all the students at Atlas Academy and the military it was beholden too. He was one to believe and trust in his subordinates when they gave reports that were outlandish in some regard, he was a proud member of the _Brotherhood_ that his fellow headmaster and friend Ozpin had been the leader of for years as a means to protect the world as well as keep the more mystical parts of said world hidden from most people, which made it easy to understand some of those more outlandish claims.

He did however have a line that could be crossed on what he considered too outlandish.

The report given to him when Specialist Winter Schnee had returned from the area of the wilderness titled _Ground Elevation 57_ a empty space that rested above one of the more morally grey labs that they had located around the continent, and used as a training ground for survivalist missions, was one such report that crossed the line.

Interlocking his fingers as he rested his elbows on his desk, he opened his eyes and gave the woman standing on the other side of the desk a look that could only be described as disbelieving. “So, to go over your report again. While doing a routine surface check you encountered a Faunus man, wearing a trench coat whom you had the processed to stop, and tell you what he was doing there. To which, he did say he was called Fenrir but refused to say what he was doing there, only when you tried to press him you were interrupted by a Grimm which the ignored his man. AND then during your conflict with the Grimm you saw him, and I quote “Turn into a building sized deer made of fire, who then jumped away melting all the snow and ice in the surrendering half of a kilometer.” What do you have to say for yourself Winter?”

Turn to form, Winter met his eyes cold and unwavering. “Sir, with all due respect I did not lie on my report of the incidence nor have the effects of this Fenrir’s transformation fully been replaced by the natural environment of the area effected.”

“While that is true as far we are able to tell right now, however until the group I have sent out to confirm the environmental affects you have listed, as well as possible sightings of this “Fire deer” you are grounded and pending a psychological test to see if the stress of your new position is effecting you too much.”

“Of course, Sir.”

* * *

The island of Patch really was pretty cool of a place, or at least in Zetta’s opinion which really was the only opinion you should listen too if you had the time to ask. The school like place was interesting with its forges and machine areas, which he was totally not banned from going to even though all those people said it was “Illegal” to be in the school unless he was a student or a teacher which was dumb. Who even needs a teacher anyway? He never did and look at him now.

Sure, everything he made recently, aside from the SUMEDR, kinda blew up but that was just because he was getting use to using this Dust stuff that this place had just laying around. Really it was just laying around and really easy to make as well, just smack some rocks with a high-powered lighting attack and boom lighting dust for free, which he could sell, use or eat. So, all an all the place was pretty sweet gig to wake up in, better than the underwater city he was leading before, everyone there was just too stupid for his liking.

He even had a fan! Well not like he didn’t have any before, he had many great fans before, including Deena’s kid, now that was a good kid not the smartest with falling for the old fake egg gag but eh not everyone could be as smart as him. But this fan was smart and was fully into everything he did. Sure, she was like twelve years old and technically he was pretty sure the only reason she was allowed to come to his moments of greatness was because she begged her father, understandable. But she was still like his biggest fan on this island.

Remnant could use more of his genius from what he understood by skimming the history section of the library’s books, standard human and human-ish things. Ahhhhh war bad bad bad, EVIL MONSTERS EVIL, elemental types of attacks, special super powerful people who deal with everything from copping to bounty hunts, basically Hunters and Huntresses were just renamed Tamers but without using smaller creatures as pawns to deal with problems.

Cool, reminded him of his Mega Arena of DOOM where most everyone just punched each other. He should really get around to remaking that here on Patch, at least one person would be all for it, maybe some changes like more lighting and fire…

* * *

Sand.

Sand.

More sand.

BUILDING!

Wait…nope that’s sand.

Body.

Sand.

Sand.

Wait…

Body?

Merida stopped, the sand shifting around her feet as she sank an inch or two as she slowly looked backwards to the body that laid partly in the sand. The body was fresh, or well fresh enough in a desert, which really just means not eaten by scorpions yet. From the lack of blood that she found splattered on her, the body was most definitely female after she turned it over, it was either moved here or the girl died from naturally causes.

“H-help.” The body let out a very small and quiet voice, as the girl looked up at her with dead eyes. So, she was apparently alive, which was neat.

“Yeah sure whatever, I’ll help you if you can tell me where the ocean is?” Merida didn’t really care, but the sooner she got to the ocean the sooner she could actually do things.

“L-look…in…to…my eyes.” The girl spoke again as her last few breaths escaped her body, which was dead by all accounts but hey Merida might be a bit of a bitch, but she might as well do this thing. As she stared into the girl’s eyes and felt her fully die for real this time, she suddenly felt a surge of power course though her body before it died down.

“Well that was a waste of time.” Leaving the body, she began to walk again.

Sand.

Sand.

Sand…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote while cooking chili

The man that was currently known as Ozpin was many things in his long-storied life. A demiurge, a king, a farmer, a bookkeeper, that one time he was a night club owner (Ah disco you died too soon, yet another thing to put upon his ex-wife’s shoulders for killing) but most of all he was first and for most a teacher at heart, at least in some compacity as he also like to learn.

A curious and cautious man he was surprised when his computer alerted him to a high priority email, not something that was out of the ordinary during certain times of the year, usually the graduation ceremonies along with what strange questions James had about the past and magic but between the school seasons they were few and far between. The message was short, barely a message.

_7 A.M two days from now, meet me at Piscis in the northern harbor – Deena_

And that was his first interaction with the woman known as Deena, and as he sat at his desk looking over the staff meeting he called up to introduce her to her new co-workers he couldn’t help but think that actually going to the meeting was one of the best things he did in recent memory. (Installing the disco ball in the lunchroom, and one hidden inside Glynda’s room not withstanding)

“Everyone,” He spoke while mentioning over to where Deena was leaning against the wall, “we have a new addition to the staff for this up-coming year. Please all of you introduce yourself to Mrs. Deena, Peter you can go first for a change.”

* * *

The woman who had since a time long forgotten been called Salem, was simple and precise in what she was and what she wanted to be. A demiurge, a ruler of Grimm, a queen of a dead land, the woman with the most disco trophies in the world, (Curse her ex-husband for killing disco when it had just started off the ground) but least of all she was a woman who could not and would not stop seeking out any opportunity to achieve what she needed to make her dreams reality.

The woman who sat across the grand table was similar to her, that much she could tell from a single glace at the woman, strong, full of hatred for something, and yet uncaring to hide the pure malevolence that leaked off her.

“I must say, your interior decorations are quite pleasing. Simple yet elegant, not many can pull that off, especially ones that work so close to humans are you do.” The woman spoke, her golden eyes peering over the walls and chandelier.

Salem let a small smile come to her face, “Thank you, and yes I do understand, rest assured though those humans are merely a means to an end.” The badly disguised lamination from the doorway was ignored by both of them. “But you must tell me more about this family of yours, it seems strange to me why you would simply go along with your younger sisters plan in the end?”

“Oh yes, well in my defense I was a ghost at the time so its not like I had any real agency. But all the other Tyrants were such…such disappointments none of them were even close to what my father was at his weakest so I couldn’t just let one of them become the King, not that they could anyway but it’s the point of the matter.”

* * *

“Then my father took me into his lap and set his hand upon my head, and said to me ‘Peter, one day your old man will go on a journey, one that he will not come back from and I need you to protect everyone when that happens.’ Afterwards he gave me my first true weapon, my grandfathers old battle-axe, oh how I miss old Bessy she was such a good blade. Made of tungsten you know, they all said…”

* * *

There were few things that the collection of Salem’s lackeys could all agree on. Most it was that the majority of Human-kind, and Faunus-kind, were horrible animals that deserved to fall to the Grimm, aside from themselves of course. The other major thing they agreed on was that disco was the worst thing to ever be made and it was a gift from the brother gods that it was killed before it hit enough mainstream to still be around to this day.

The green woman sitting across from their Queen/Boss/Overlord/Dancing Queen was a surprise for all of them, and one that they couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

“Cinder,” Watts spoke quietly as he leaned slightly over to her. “you agree its like she’s looking into a green mirror correct.”

“Do not speak ill of our lady Watts…but yes I do have to agree. It’s…unnerving.”

“Indeed, well I believe we should leave them be for now, our reports can come later let her enjoy her date.”

“WHAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> If it didn't make it clear its
> 
> Fenrir - Atlas somewhere near a military base  
> Merida - Vacuo desert  
> Zetta - Patch  
> Deena - Vale the city
> 
> This takes place about 2 to 3 years before RWBY cannon btw


End file.
